Looking Toward the Future
by Darkchilde
Summary: Kit and Piotr discuss their future


  
  
Disclaimer: Big Pete is not mine, he's Marvel's. Kit  
is mine though, so no using her with permission!  
  
THE HOT PLACE HAS FROZEN OVER!  
  
Yes, it's true!!  
  
Darkchilde has written a Pitor and Kitrine story!  
*faints*  
  
This story is just a little fluffy peice that invaded  
my mine last night about two in the morning. Aplogies  
if it's a bit too mushy.  
  
Looking Toward the Future  
  
The rain pounded down, splashing into puddles on the  
cement sidewalks of London, England. The sky was the  
color of molten steel, the clouds rolling and swirling  
ominously. Every so often, a crack of thunder would  
ring out, or a bolt of lightening would light the sky,  
turning it from gray-black to purple for a few  
seconds.  
  
Two young people stood in the shower, letting it  
drench them from head to toe. He was exceptionally  
tall and broad, his black hair hanging down into a  
pair of dark blue eyes. She was slimmer and smaller,  
long dark hair plastered to her shoulders and scalp.  
Her sea green eyes sparkled up into the man's face,  
her lips pulled into a soft smile.  
  
The man, Piotr Rasputin by name, laughed softly,  
reaching to brush one damp curl of his lady friend,  
Kitrine Braddock, hair out of her face. She caught  
his hand and pressed it to her lips, kissing it  
softly. He smiled again at her, and twined his  
fingers with her own.  
  
"Kitrine, we best get out of this weather or we'll  
suffer the consequences. I for one would rather not be  
in bed for a week with pneumonia." Piotr told her,  
tugging her forward gently.  
  
Kit rolled her eyes, her smile widening even more.  
"Well, if you catch pneumonia, lover, you can come  
spend that week with me."  
  
"Did I just say a week? I meant---six weeks." Piotr  
said, and his smile's brilliance matched that of the  
sudden bolt of lightening that flashed overhead.  
  
"Six weeks? What would I do with you for six weeks?"  
Kit teased gently, squeezing his hand. Piotr grinned  
at her, and lifted an eyebrow. The young Englishwoman  
began to laugh loudly at him, stepping forward until  
her hands rested on his chest. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you." Piotr told her, his tone light but  
his eyes serious and dark. Then his stormy orbs  
cleared, lightening once more to their normal shade of  
blue. "Did you not want to get in out of the rain?"  
  
"Good idea." Kit said, looking around the street  
where they stood. A small cafT was conveniently close  
by, and she pointed it out to her lover.  
  
Moments later, the young couple was stepping through  
the doors, the bell tied to it ringing just loud  
enough for the employees to know that some one had  
come in. Kit nodded toward a back table, looking back  
at Piotr who also nodded.  
  
They moved back toward the table, Kit sliding into one  
side of the booth, and Piotr took the other side.  
Once they were both seated, Kit propped her elbows on  
the table and set her chin in her hands, looking at  
him with bright green eyes.  
  
Piotr looked back at her, his grin match her own.  
"Why are you looking at me like that, my Kitrine?"  
  
"Why not, love?" She asked, reaching to take his hand.  
Piotr's met hers half way, and the two linked  
fingers.  
  
Silence reined for a few minutes, the duo simply  
enjoying one another's company. They were each  
wrapped up in there own thoughts, the one sitting  
across the table from the other figuring prominently  
in the other's mind.  
  
Kit was the first to speak. "Piotr?"  
  
"Da?"  
  
"If we were going to have a baby, what would you want  
to name it?"  
  
Piotr looked up sharply, his eyes widening. Kit  
noticed, and hastened to explain. "I'm not having  
one, I was just curious, I swear!"  
  
The Russian man sighed with relief, and squeezed her  
hand when she made an indignant noise. He grinned,  
and asked, "What was that noise for?"  
  
"What was that sigh for? Sounded like one of relief to  
me." Kit shot back, lifting an eyebrow. Although she  
struggled to keep her tone playful and light, Piotr  
knew her better then that. He could hear the  
undercurrent of pain in her tone, and was quick to  
reassure her.  
  
"It's not that I do not wish to have children with  
you, Kit. I do, very much. I just do not wish to put  
another life in danger, due to my 'career.' And that I  
don't want to sit through a lecture by Kurt, Moria,  
and whoever else is around." Piotr said in all  
seriousness. But as he said the last line, his eyes  
twinkled.  
  
Kit began to giggle, and squeezed his fingers. "Well,  
I certainly wouldn't want to put you through such an  
ordeal."  
  
Piotr leaned across the table, his face as serious as  
he could make it. "That's very good my love."  
  
"Yes, it is." Kit agreed, leaning forward to meet  
him. They kissed softly for a long second. For just  
a second, the rest world seemed to have no meaning,  
and no outside force could touch them. They were all  
alone in a safe, happy world that they had made just  
for themselves.  
  
When they finally pulled back from each other, they  
managed to do so without breaking the feeling that had  
enclosed them both. Piotr squeezed her hand gently,  
before lifting it to his mouth once more. Kit watched  
him with her sea green eyes, sparkling like emeralds  
out of her smiling face.  
  
"Well?" She asked after he had set her hand down.  
  
"Well what…oh! The baby's name…um…perhaps Illyana for  
a girl?" Piotr's eyes darkened briefly at the mention  
of his lost 'little snowflake', and Kit tried to send  
warmth and love though there linked fingers. He must  
have gotten it, because his eyes cleared and he smiled  
once more at her. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well-I sort of like Megan. One g, not two." Kit  
said, reaching up to tap her chin thoughtfully. "We'd  
name it after you if it was a boy."  
  
"Now, I do not know about that." Piotr said, shaking  
his head.  
  
"Why not?" Kit asked, tilting her head to the right.  
  
"Why do we not name the little girl after YOU then?"  
Piotr asked, grinning at her.  
  
"Oh, no. Closest I would come is maybe Katherine.  
Wait, isn't that a friend of yours?" Kit asked,  
thinking back to the few times that she had met  
Piotr's teammates.  
  
"Da, Kitty. Perhaps then, Katya?" Piotr suggested,  
tracing a pattern along her thumb.  
  
"That's pretty." Kit agreed, nodding her head.  
"Katya Illyana?"  
  
For just a second, Piotr was quite. Then he nodded his  
head, a soft smile playing about his lips. "Da.  
Katya Illyana."  
  
"Piotr?" Kit asked.  
  
"Da?" He asked, looking up at her.  
  
"No I meant---Piotr for a boy?" Kit clarified.  
  
"What about Kurt?" Piotr suggested.  
  
"Nicholas?"  
  
"Mikhail?"  
  
"Roland?"  
  
"Roland?" Piotr repeated, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I love that name! We could call him Ronnie for  
short." Kitrine defended her choice.  
  
Piotr chuckled and grinned at her. "Alright…Roland."  
  
"Mikhail?"  
  
"Why is it that my brother and sister's names seem to  
be rather prominent in this discussion?" Piotr asked,  
a chuckle in his voice.  
  
"Hmmp. I hadn't noticed." Kitrine said, tapping her  
chin again. "Well, maybe---Jasmine?"  
  
Piotr was silent for a long second, his eyes dark and  
thoughtful. Kit was beginning to wonder what he was  
thinking, when he suddenly smiled brightly at her.  
"Jasmine is a beautiful name, my love."  
  
Kit smiled at him, and pushed a lock of her still  
slightly damp hair off her face. She looked at him  
with bright green eyes, and then lifted an eyebrow.  
Piotr lifted on back, and smiled at her, wondering  
what that face meant.  
  
He soon found out.  
  
"Piotr? Do you think that we'll really get married  
one day?"  
  
The Russian looked at her for a long second, and then  
a bright grin broke out across his face. "One day, my  
love, I would like nothing better."  
  
"Neither would I." Kit said, smiling at him with all  
the love in her heart.  
  
And outside, the storm stopped.  
  
  



End file.
